Barry Gower
"The Master of Pain" Barry Gower Gower was born in the Royal Hospital in Belfast on the 28th Novemeber 1975 to proud parents Glynis and John Gower. Considered a vertran of TWOStars. Gower started his professional wrestling career in Extreme Revolution Entertainment. However before his wrestling career even began, Gower went to Queens University in Belfast to study law. It would be here that Gower would discover his true passion of wrestling as he would go on to win a number of trophies and awards in local wrestling events. Early Career Gowers early career would then get off to a slow start. As he looked to turn from an amatuer to a professional wreslter he found himself training with fellow Northern Irishman Fit Finlay. Finlay would show Gower the basics of wrestling before suggesting that the young man move to canada where he could train in the Stu Hart Dungeon. Having took Finalys advice Gower would train at the age of 22 with Stu Hart, a challenge that he would not find easy at all. Here Stu Hart thought he could teach all he could to Gower and told him that it was time he was on his way. Gower finally got his big break when he won a National Championship (whilst under the training of Dean Malenko) in the State of Arizona before getting a phone call from Extreme Revolution Entertainment. Extreme Revolution Entertainment E.R.E. Tough Enough Having trained hard for one day to have the opportunity to become one of wrestlings big superstars, Barry Gower saw this as a major stepping stone. Getting the phone call from his childhood friend and current Ex-Rev World Heavyweight Champion The Crippler, Gower seized this opportunity with both hands and graciously accepted this chance. However it wasn't to be as easy as Gower thought. Having mauled through the competition from other competitors, Gower under the allias of The Devastator would face Chris2K in his tryout match. This was not an easy ride for Gower as he was defeated by Chris2K via pinfall. Having seen enough though then E.R.E. owner Deadman gave Barry Gower the call to the main roster where he would go on to fight under the name of The Bazman. Ex-Rev Debut Gower made his Ex-Rev Debut by addressing the Exreme Revolution crowd about his name change and stating that he was looking for a tag team partner to chase after the Ex-Rev Tag Team Championship. Later that night he went on to defeat Peter K via Submission in his debut match on E.R.E. Raw on the 20th October 2003. The Submission Masters The following week Gower had found has tag team partner in Ice and the two of them then formed The Submission Masters. They would soon find themselves quickly rising to tag team stardum by competing in a number one contenders match against Chris2K and Craig Van Dam a match that turned out to be a draw due to interferance by the then ERE Tag Team Champions Fill and HBK Andy Gee (Badd Company). Having earner the right to face the Tag Team Champions they would go on to face them in a Three Way Tag Team match at ERE Armageddon where they would then capture the titles in match with Badd Company and the team of C2K and Craig Van Dam. However they would then drop the title belts to The Destroyers at TWOStars Royal Rumble in a 4 way match including, Badd Company, The Destroyers and The Brainbusters. This ultmiately left to Ice then parting ways with the comapny. Cementing his place as a singles wrestler At E.R.E. No Way Out 2005 Gower would face Fill in a two out of three falls match. Despite going 1-0 down in this match the artist fromely known as Bazman managed to claw back and defeat one of the true legends of the wrestling business 2-1. This would ultimately lead to fueding over the Million Dollar Championship at E.R.E. Wrestlemania. Worth a Million Dollars?? With The "Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase announcing at E.R.E. No Way Out 2005 that a new Million Dollar Champion would be crowned at E.R.E. Wresltemania IV, Bazman knew that his was his time to shine. Gower would first defeat former stable mate and former Ex-Rev World Champion Gav in a Million Dollar Title Tournament match on E.R.E. Raw 23-02-05. The following week Bazman would then face yet another former Ex-Rev World Champion in Kessler a match that would send Gower to the Semi Finals of the Tournament at E.R.E. Wrestlemania IV. E.R.E. Wrestlemania IV finally arrives and Gower would face Joe in his Semi Final match of the Million Dollar Tournament. With Gower in the ring facing Joe DiBiase joined the commentary booth to watch his client defeat the man with the U.F.C. background. Having earlier in the night defeat Nicole it would be Fill that would face Bazman in the Tournament Final. Despite Gower beating Fill at E.R.E. No Way Out 2005 it would be Fill who would go on to win this win and become the new Million Dollar Champion. At E.R.E. Backlash 05 Gower would get his rematch against Fill a match that he would go on to win via Disqualification. Due to the rules that The Million Dollar Belt is contested over this was enough to win Gower the Match and the title. Gower would then go on to succesfully defend this title in a match at E.R.E. Judgement 05 against Nicole and a match against Sam H at E.R.E. King of the Ring 05 before losing the title in a match at E.R.E. Raw on the 14th June 05 against Craig Van Dam A New Intercontinental Champion is Born Just 7 days later Gower would face former Ex-Rev Intercontinental Champion HSM in a No.1 Contenders Match to see who would face Whizz Kidd later that night. Gower would go on to win this match thanks to an assist by MBR this would then lead to Gower going on to face the Champion Whizz Kidd in an Intercontinental Championship match that he would win against most peoples predictions. Gower would go on to defend this title at E.R.E. Summerslam in a hellacious falls count anywhere match with the man the helped him earn his title shot MBR. Both men would spill out into the street where Gower would eventual gain the pinfall. Gower would carry the belt as far as E.R.E. Unforgiven where MBR would get his rematch and this time claim the E.R.E. Intercontinental Championship. "The Wedding" of Gower and Goldy etc. Gower having lost the Ex-Rev Intercontinental Championship found himself losing focus on what was going on in the ring and quickly feel in love with fellow roster member Goldy. On the Septemeber 27th 04 edition of Raw Gower and Goldy were setting to get married. However much like any other wrestling wedding things did not go to plan. At the Ceromoney just as the big "I Do" part was about to take place the lights went out and Goldy could be heard screaming for help. As the lights came back on Goldy appeared to be kidnapped leaving a distraught Gower in bits. In the weeks following Gower would try to figure out who kidnapped his beloved Goldy whilst at the same time he would get messages on his locker room wall as well as voices over the titantron teasing him. The kidnapper would then reveal himself at E.R.E. Halloween Havoc 05 as non other than former E.R.E. Heavyweight Champion Kessler and the two would face off in a hardcore match. Kessler would win this match thanks to a shock intervention by Goldy who appeared to be on Kesslers side the whole time. This rivarly would eventually come to an end at E.R.E. Armageddon 05 when Gower would put the former Ex-Rev Heavyweight Champion to shame by beating him 2-0 in a two out of 3 falls match. This would then lead to neither Kessler or Goldy being seen within the company EVER again. Second Time a Tag Team Champion Under Construction Ultimate X and Two Time Intercontinental Champion Under Construction Third Times a Charm Under Construction TWOStars TWOStars v E.R.E. Under Construction The Fall of the Ex-Rev/Earning a TWOStars Contract On the 30th June 2005 Gower turned up on XTV 0:19 with his E.R.E. Intercontinental Champonship, the TWOStars United States Championship, The E.R.E. Tag Team Championship as well as the E.R.E. Heavyweight Title that he had stolen from Fill at TWOStars/E.R.E. King of the Ring 2005. Here Gower would claim that the E.R.E. Title had become a joke as it's last champion Fill was now out of commission thanks to himself. Barry then asked Ted DiBiase for a trash can, some petrol and a match before going on to burn the Ex-Rev Heavyweight Championship. Moments later the TWOStars owner Darkstar would appear with fireman to put the fire out and a clipboard containing a TWOStars Contract. However signing the contract would not be simple for Gower as he wanted a shot at the TWOStars Heavyweight Championship. Darkstar accepted this offer from Gower on the condition that he handed over all of the title belts that were in his possesion. This sounded like an offer that Gower couldn't refuse so he therefor accepted the contract, signed it and then it Darkstar with a Burning Hammer to say thank you. In Ring Debut as a TWOStars Contracted Superstar Under Construction Is it a shoot? Is it a work? Either way it's Deadman! Under Construction A Tribute to Eddie Guerrero Under Construction Winning the Big One Under Construction The King is Born Under Construction Wrestlenova III/Retirement Under Construction The King Returns Under Consruction The Pure Division Under Construction WrestleNova IV/60 Minute Iron Man match Under Construction Title History TWOStars World Heavyweight Champion x 2 TWOStars Pure Heavweight Champion TWOStars United States Champion x 2 Ex-Rev Intercontinental Champion x 2 Million Dollar Champion Ex-Rev Tag Team Champion x 3 (Once with Ice, Once with MBR and Once with Deadman) Signature/Finishing Moves Signature Move(s) Spinebuster (Arn Anderson) Path to the Future - Rolling Verticles (3) Powerbomb Rolling Tiger Suplexes Rolling German Suplexes The Invention - a Double Under-hook Shoulder Breaker Claw Hammer- Hammerlock suplex which is a pinning move The Future-Plex - This is a straight jacket suplex where the victims arm's are crossed over like a straight jacket then he/she is taken overhead thus hitting the suplex. The Bitch Slap - Barry humiliates his opponent by open hand slapping them across the face Northern Irish Whip - an Irish Whip, but with more velocity The Plan - Inverterted Figure 4 The Prophecy - Edge's Standing Sharpshooter Finishing Move(s) Burning Hammer Ankhell Lock (Ankle Lock)